Customers of an insurance company pay the insurance company a premium to bind an insurance policy for the customer. The insurance policy allows the customer to make a claim against the insurance company for a covered amount when the customer suffers a loss specified in the insurance policy. The insurance company is generally required by law or insurance regulation to keep a certain amount of the premium payment available to pay anticipated losses. These funds that are set aside to pay later losses are referred to as loss reserves.